My New Life
by Tiger1589
Summary: What happens when Leah gets a call from home concerning her brother? As time past is Leah ready to reveal her engagement to someone that everyone strongly dislikes? What would her mother say yet everyone else? Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: The call_

_Leah POV _

_~In Seattle~ _

"Leah, here are the designs for fashion week. Make sure to give them to Jessica. Oh yeah tell your mom I said hi"

"Okay. Thanks. Just put them on the desk." I said still trying to get everything together before I go back in a couple of days. This event can change everything. I have been working in this industry for a year as an assistant. Absolutely loving my new life. My job is amazing, I live in the place were I've always dreamed of, less bitterness and not much of a bitch, finally a boyfriend after Sam, well actually fiancée now!

I've known him since I was 13 and lost touch as I got older. But this one night made me realize I was going to have a totally different life.

***Flashback***

_"Lee, you're here in The Night life now! WE HAVE TO GO CLUBING!" Erica trying to get me to go with her. Erica has been telling me about New York since I got here and its only been only a couple of hours._

_"I just got here! And you already want me to go partying with you!"_

_"UGH YEAH! You know how I roll!" I just sat there looking at her in astonishment and started laughing. I wouldn't believe my best friend since 3rd grade/roommate just said that. Dam I miss this girl! I haven't laughed like this in a longest time._

_"Fine"_

_~2 hours later~_

_"whoooooaaa!"_

_Here we r on top of the bar with our favorite man…. Jack Daniels…. dancing with the beat of the song. Just like old times, except we use to dance on cars._

_"sorry ladies your gonna have to get off the bar" the bartender yelled at us._

_"Leah?" I turned around and was a guy right before me. He was hot!_

_"Jesse?"_

***end of flashback***

Who new that after a couple of shots you can run into an old friend. After that night we started to hangout and it moved on from there. He proposed to me 2 days ago! I haven't even told my mom! I really don't talk to her after her and Charlie but I still feel guilty that I haven't told her, let alone that she doesn't know that me and Jesse have been going out! For some reason she has always hated him.

My cell rang as I put the designs in my bag.

"Hello"

"Leah" I can recognize his deep voice from anywhere.

"Sam?"-I looked at the caller id. Seth- "Is Seth alright!" I said with concern

"Not really…. we just…. how can fast can u get here" He said it with every word with hesitation trying not to make me more worried as I already am.

"Well I was going to go tomorrow but ill go right now! Why what's wrong?"

"Leah, hey its Jacob. He's not doing that good where at the Cullen's and your mom isn't here so he wants you. Wait were are you?."

" Seattle"

"Seattle? What the hell you doing over there!" Jacob responed with disbelief.

"Calm down! It for work, I'll explain once I get there! I'm on my way!"

With that I got in my Infiniti and drove back to where i grew up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: OMG!_

I drove up to the Cullen's drive way and ran start for the door. Two seconds before I was about to touch to the door knob Edward opened it for me.

"He's upstairs with Carlisle" He answered my question before I can even ask. I just nodded.

I went up following Edward. When we got the room Seth was in all eyes were on me. Ugh! I hate being the center of attention. They were looking at me with bulging eyes. I just realized that I was still in my low-cut "v' neck blouse and a pencil skirt with my 3 1/2-in. heals. Well what do you expect me to do! Change in my car when my brothers in need.

"What?" I gave them a yeah-its-me look.

"Nothing" They all responded at the same time. They made room for me to get through. Jacob was on the chair beside the bed my poor brother was on. The rest were just against the wall. The room really wasn't really big for the whole pack and the Cullen to fit in here so I assumed some where downstairs.

I walked up to Seth and gave him a hug. God this boy just keeps getting bigger.

"Ughhh Seth…I cant breath" Barely getting it out.

"Oh sorry" He let go and once I can see his face he had a black eye and bit marks all over his neck. I got his chin and turned his head to side to see them more clearly. They were vampire ones I can tell.

"What happened" I asked furiously, also concern, to Seth looking directing at him. He couldn't even look at me. This wasn't good.

"Jacob?" I sighed and glanced at him then back at Seth. I kept my hold on Seth. He just looked at me from the corner of his eyes with his head down. Everyone started to leave the room to give us privacy. What was the point if they still were able to hear. It was just me, Jacob and baby brother.

"Leah…..um…ugh" I still had my eyes still locked on my brother as I sat on the bed next to him. You can tell he didn't know how to began it or he didn't want to say the wrong things. I was there in silent, waiting.

"So how is it in New York!" He started it off with a unconvincing smile. That's not what I really wanted to hear but at least he was looking at me. With that he new that I wasn't please just by my face expression. He sighed.

"Seth!" I said more demanding trying to get him to talk.

"I was patrolling and a vampire showed up. So I attacked her and it turned out that she was with a group of vampires, but I didn't see them. They got a hold of me and started to bite me and I wasn't able to tackle them because they broke my leg. I howled and Sam, Jacob, and Jared showed up before anything worse happened." He said so fast I was surprised I even understood.

I got off the bed and started pacing back and forth, while letting my hair loose, trying to figure out how I should respond to that.

A whole bunch of question came to my mind. " Leah, please say something?"

"First of all, shouldn't you have been patrolling with somebody!"

"Paul said he was gonna be late so I started without him" He answered mumbling but I still could hear him.

"Paul?" I stopped pacing and automatically looked at him as Jacob look at him and back at me with his mouth shut. Seth just nodded.

"How long have they been here?" Getting Jacob's attention. He knew exactly what I'm talking about.

"About 3 weeks. We didn't think it was going to be a big deal, They said they were just passing by." He said trying to defend himself before I yell at him for not letting the others know. My brothers face was in shock but just kept quiet.

I've known that vampires were in Forks and La Push, Erica's brother is Bradley. They keep in close touch. Erica told me that her brother and Jacob were together when they ran into vampires.

"Oh yeah for three week!" I said sarcastically. He didn't know what to say so it was just quiet for a minute. I sat by Seth again just observing his face and neck.

"Wait! If the vampires just bit you were did you get the black eye?" I asked visualizing the event.

"Me and Paul got into it" He seemed ashamed.

"Really?…. Did you kick his ass?" I was curious. Seth glazed at me with a surprise expression, thought that I would probably get upset, with a huge smile plastered on his face. We just started laughing.

Before Jacob can say something, Carlisle showed up knocking on the door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I need to check on your brother"

I stood next to Jacob so he can do whatever he needed to do.

"So Leah how are you?" Jacob urged as he eyed me.

"Fine. I guess... What!" He was just staring at me.

"Nothing you just look so different...in a good way!" I'll take that as a compliment.

"Thanks?" He was still taller than me even in my heels.

A couple of minutes went by. I stood there looking at what Carlisle was doing. I was thinking about getting my degree in Medical Care just like my dad. But I got the call for my assistant position before I could enroll into collage.

"He's going to be okay. We did get the all the venom out just in time before he started healing." Carlisle stated.

"What would have happened if…." I couldn't finish. Just to imagine another person I loved leave.

"There would still have been venom in his blood stream and he would….lets just say that he very lucky" Seth was just watching me as the word came out of his mouth.

"I'm going to ask you guys to leave. He needs to sleep. As for you Seth you'll be good. I'm sure your leg will be healed by tomorrow." I gave Seth a hug before leaving the room.

"I love you, Leah." He whispered to me before leaving.

"I love your more butterfingers" I whispered back to him. He just giggled at the old nick name I use to call him.

Me and Jacob left the room and glanced one last time at Seth.

We headed downstairs to the living room where there was a mix smell of death and dog. I was behind the Jacob when I entered. When I looked up everybody just stared at me, once again.

I tried to ignored it. Alice was the first break the silence.

"Hey Leah" She said while giving me a hug. Everybody else did the same.

After about 5 minutes of hugs and hey, how are u doing, good to see you again, and wow you look different, I haven't seen Sam or Emily. Sam was the one that did call me? I thought he would here.

"He went back home to check on Emily. She 5 months pregnant." I heard from behind me. Of course, it was the mind-rapist.

"Oh yeah." I said trying to sound interested. He just started to laugh. Rosalie started to walk up to me.

"So Leah who's your fiancée?" Oh shit!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Please!_

I wanted to kill Rose but instead I froze. Everybody just looked at me with their mouths hanging out.

"ugggghhhh…. I'm gonna go for a walk" That's the first thing that came to my head. I really did want to answer questions right now. I fast-walked to the door getting my coat. I don't care if I'm still wearing my heels, I just wanted to leave before they recover from their shock.

"Leah! Hold up!" I heard someone say calling after me. I turned waiting for him to catch up.

"What do you want Paul?"

"Nothing, I can't take a walk with you" He said. I rolled my eyes. I can see he had a smirk on his face.

We walked in silence. He still that stupid grin on his face. As it seemed as if he was happy?

"So… your engaged?" First to talk after about 20 minutes of silence.

"ughhh… yeah" I responded.

"Congrats"- I smiled-"… do I know the guy?" I didn't know if I should just keep him wondering or just tell him. So I just stayed quiet

"So I do?" -I shrugged- " Leah! please just tell me! We've known each other since birth and have been best friends forever! What happened to when something important or special happens, I'm the first to know! Before your mom or your brother! I'm the first!"

We got to the bridge were the river was. I was still not saying a word. He was getting mad. I stopped about half way on the bridge and lean close to the edge looking at my reflection. He followed me.

"yes"

"I do know him?" Paul no longer had the serious face on.

"yeahhh….."

"Who?…" I looked up to him then back at my reflection.

"Jesse" I whispered but he was still able to hear me. Dam werewolf.

"Mata?" I shook my head no then looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He expression said that he wasn't very please. I knew that face he was gonna blow up on me.

"Leah! Why him out of every other guy! I mean.. yeah I'm happy you had moved on but why him!"

"He's not the same guy you remember him as!" I yelled back.

"That's not the point!" I knew what he was talking about.

"So what if he did stupid shit! Haven't we all! We started drinking when we were 14! We got fake IDs when we were 16 saying that we were 21! We've done a shit load of things that were dumb! So you cant say shit about him!"

" You don't think I know that! Yeah some of the things I did, I regret! I'm not saying he bad, after all, he his one of my good friends! I just think he going to be one of your biggest regrets!" After what he said to me I didn't even want to look at him. I thought he would approve of it. He was behind me pacing trying to cool down.

"Does your mom know" He came back next to me.

"No" I was nervous.

He took a deep breath. "Leah, you know what she going to say! So why even put yourself in this position."

"What am I suppose to say to him! "Jesse I don't want to marry you because of my mom" When has my mom's opinion ever mattered to me! I know it might seemed like I'm being a bitch right now but it's the truth."

"But what if he's like-"

"He's nothing like him!" I interrupted.

"Lee! I'm just protecting you from-"

"I don't need protecting Paulo! Thank you for your concern but I'm not gonna change my mind! Nothing will!" Just by calling him that I can shut him up anytime. We were staring at each other for a couple of seconds until we heard something in the bushes.

We both looked at the bush. It was Sam.

Paul looked at me.

"Please don't say anything. I'll tell him myself about him and everything." I whispered low enough so he was the only one that can hear me.

Sam started to walk up to us.

"Hey Leah"

"Hi Sam" I gave him a brief smile and a hug. It wasn't an awkward hug but a I miss you hug.

" So I heard you guys arguing when I was on my way back to the Cullen's" He said looking at me then Paul.

"It was nothing! We should start getting back to the Cullen's" Paul said still pissed.

Sam just looked at him confused as I mouthed "thank you" behind his back. He just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY Guys! I no that i havent updated in a long time! Been busy keeping up with school! If i dont update right away plz dont get mad at me! =) Well heres the new chapter!

**Dont own anything! =)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: Explanation_

The night before was full of questions. Once we got back to the house all I heard was who is the guy?, what's his name?, and how did you meet?. My mom still wasn't there, turns out she went to California with Charlie for a while, thank God because I don't know if how to put it to her. Knowing her she'll be all happy but once she hears who it is she'll kill me! Well its karma I guess that you sent me to Aunt Mandy and Uncle John that summer.

I went back to my the ancient casa of the Clearwaters. It looks the same inside and out. My room is still made, everythings the same but just dusty of course. I let all my clothes at the hotel but I still have some clothes that I left.

"GOODMORNING SUNSHINE!" Seth yelled with pots and pans banging together.

"Seth….Seth….SETH!"-he stopped- "Is that necessary, God dam!"

"Yes" He replied with a smirk showing his dimples.

"I don't think so?"

"Its just I missed bugging you and all that stuff we use to do together like wrestle, go to the beach, go cliff diving, you know…."

"Yeah, I know. I miss that too. Sooo to start that again how about you get out of my room"

"Okay! By the way were going to Emily and Sam's, you want to go, were leaving in about 30 minutes?"

"Yeah… sure…" I replied. I jumped into the shower and put some jeans on with one of my old "v" neck shirts and black boots. I put my hair in a side braid and put just my everyday make-up. Not to much just mascara, eyeliner, and blush.

"READY LEE!" I just got a random jacket that was in my closet and went downstairs. Seth already had the car ready. It was my dad's old baby, that was suppose to be mine but since I moved I gave to him as a Christmas present. We arrived at the Uley's. We stepped on the porch, Seth knocked and was greeted to Kim. I didn't see her yesterday. She yelled on top of her lungs. Dam I mean she was normally the quite one. She practically jumped on me causing me to loose my balance. "LEAH! AHHH! I MISS YOU!" Screaming it in my ear and literally choking me with her arms around my neck.

"Nice to see you too Kim." She let go of me. I feel a tug on my jeans. It my favorite niece.

"AUNTI LEAH! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Clair with her puppy face and her hand up in the air waiting for me. I pick up the little one. Her brown wavy hair now to her mid back and those to blue eyes, just like mine. Were the only ones that have blues eyes.

"Of course not! How can I forget about my only niece!" Her frown went upside down. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and tickled her stomach. We went inside and I put Clair down. I said hi to everybody else. A very pregnant Emily was coming my way from the kitchen. I swear does she ever stop cooking. She was on her way with all similes until she stopped and all of a sudden looked really pissed. She was staring at my jacket. It was Jesse in high school. He gave it to me when we won the winning touchdown. I'm sure Sam told her that I was engaged but just by what I was wearing, I'm sure she put the pieces together instantly.

She stopped dead on her tracks and shook her head "no". Repeating, "no…no….you cant be serious…NO!". It seemed as if you can see the steam coming out of her ears. Sam went by her side, she refused and stormed outside to the back porch.

"Emily?" Sam seemed hurt. He was about to go after her until Paul went up to him and told her to give her some air.

"I'll talk to her" I sighed. I went to were Emily sat. She didn't even look at me.

"Emily, please let me explain" I started the conversation.

"Does anybody know?" She interrupted with such anger.

"Just Paul"

"Why are you doing this to yourself Leah? What the hell happen?" Wow! Emily hardly cussed.

"…Life?…. He's not that guy that you probably remember, Emily?"

"Really Leah?"

"Yeah... He's…the same but different? I really can't explain it?"

"Leah, honestly how can you be with a guy like himself? I think you deserve better?" What the hell! This bitch doesn't know what I deserve?

"Excuse me?" I asked questioning her statement.

"Yeah, you know what everybody is going to say, "well if she couldn't have Sam then I guess she went after-" I interrupted.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I DESERVE! I HAD WHAT I DESERVED AND YOU STOLE HIM AWAY FORM ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Now she got me really pissed!

"You know I didn't have a choice!" She said raising her voice trying to match mine.

"DAM YOU DID! YOU COULD HAVE WALKED AWAY! JUST LIKE …. I did!" my voice came to a whisper now.

"What do you mean?….. HE IM-!" I covered her mouth before she finished that sentence.

* * *

Hey! what you think! What do you think might happen next? Dont worry i have it all planned it all in my head! tee hee

REVIEW PLZ!

ill try to update as soon as possible! ")


	5. Chapter 5

I know im the suckest writer ever for not updating in two years but here the chapter anyways! Please dont hate me! Hope you enjoy! "D

* * *

Ch. 5

"What do you mean?….HE IM-!" I covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Ill tell you everything- **when there's not nosy werewolves trying to spy on us!**" we chuckled as the blinds moved.

"Okay, fine" Emily said with sigh.

Throughout the rest of the day I actually enjoyed myself with the guys. I did really miss them along with their stupidity. Before when it was all one pack I dread going to Sam's and Emily's house due their constant nagging on how I was doing and trying to make conversation. They didn't see that they hurt me and I just wanted- no needed space. After leaving to join Jacob pack I felt relieved and slowly started breaking down my walls that I held up so long.

Seth and I were now on my back to the house. Throughout the whole car ride I constantly played with my ring. Now I understand why Sam and I were not quite meant for each other like we thought.

* * *

Sam POV

Today was actually great. After last night at the Cullen's I saw she truly changed. She's somewhat back to the old Leah just still really sarcastic but I can tell she was enjoying being reunited with the guys again. I was surprised when Leah offered to talk to Emily when she stormed out. All of us where all gathered around the window, for the exception of Paul sitting on the couch, trying to get peek of what the girls where talking on the porch only to get caught. Fucking Embry.

Its been two hour since everyone left and Emily was in the kitchen cleaning. I walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck while she was washing dishes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I can't kiss or hold you?" I said nibbling on her earlobe. She was done with the last one and turned around to kiss my lips.

"Emily, can I ask you something?" I asked breathless. She nodded.

"Why did you react the way you did when you saw Leah?" I was really curious. She responded looking at the ground, "Sam, you know who she's marrying? Like do you know who he is or what he looks like, anything?" "No, I just know his name's Jesse, but I don't see how this relates to how you reacted?" She stayed quiet for a while looking into my eye.

"I know it doesn't, but you'll understand when she talks to you about it. Promise me not to over react though." with that she kissed my nose and headed upstairs for bed. By her leaving me abounded in the kitchen started to make me thing she's hiding something from me. I think Paul is even on this secret too due to him stopping me for going after Emily and him and Leah arguing in the woods by the Cullen's.

* * *

Leah POV

"Bzzz- Bzzzz"

"Hello?" I answered still half asleep.

"Hey baby," his husky voice rang through my ear. "Jesse its fucking 4:30 in the morning"

"Well I was trying to be romantic and say that I just wanted to hear your voice and talk to you like we did when I was in Iraq, but no its okay. I see that my fiancée just wants to be a lazy ass and sleep."

"Well first of all your four time zones ahead of me. Second, your done serving that's why your getting your paper work done to get discharged so we can do it together, smartass."

"Well dam! Fine ill just let you go-"

'No" I interrupted. I heard him laugh on the other line. " Okay then how's the hotel?"

" Oh, um, it was great, but I'm actually home….. in La Push." silence took over.

"Really?' I can practically imagine his face. "Does your mom want to kill me?"

I giggled, "No, actually she not here, but I was thinking maybe instead of going back to New York you come here." there was silence on the other line for a minute.

"Yeah, ill go once I'm done with all of this." A smile was plastered on my face. We talked for about an hour until he had to leave. I truly was excited for him coming down but yet nervous. Little does he know what he is in stored for him in little La Push.

* * *

Hope you guy are enjoying the story i decide to take another route with this story rather than my original.

Review Please it would help me alot with future chapters! "D


End file.
